The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight
The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight is the ninth Living Books PC CD-Rom from 1995 based on the 1982 book written by Stan & Jan Berenstain, and was released in 1995. Plot The story opens explaining how Brother and Sister Bear, the main characters, usually get along really well by using good table manners, sitting together on the bus, sharing toys and respecting each other well. But the next gray morning, Brother and Sister's argument begins and quickly turns into a fight between the two of them, and eventually a battle between both of them. When Sister races to the bathroom and takes too long using it, Brother angrily bangs on the door and shouting at her to get out of the bathroom until she's finished. Then, they use bad table manners, sit in different seats on the bus (Sister Bear sits in the front and Brother Bear sits in the way back), take back the toys they usually shared, and draw a line down their backyard tree house to split up, determining which side is their own. After Mama and Papa Bear get fed up with their shouting, Mama Bear explains how everyone gets in arguments sometimes, and remarks however Brother and Sister probably forgot what caused them to fight at all. And the next day, they make up with each other and apologize, and erase the line they have drawn down the backyard treehouse until the next time, anyway. Characters *Brother Bear * Sister Bear * Mama Bear * Papa Bear *Boyfriend Bee (running gag) Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 Trivia *The running gag in the story is a bee looking for his "honey." The iOS port would give him the name "Buzzy". *This game also came with a video documentary of Stan & Jan Berenstain, and is the only Living Book to include such a thing. * This is the first Living Books game to have the first sampler, but it's a separate application and not part of the game by itself. *Strangely enough, the disc includes standalone demos and the first sampler, without reusing any files. *A prototype of Dr. Seuss' ABC can be found in the sampler on this disc, since it was not yet released. It has no music (which strangely carried into the other samplers with few exceptions) and also has a man's voice instead of Icabod's voice announcing the title of the book. *You leave the book when Papa Bear says, "Well, if you say so, bye". * Most of the North American versions of most Living Books games used at least three credits animations, but the PAL versions of almost every game always used the same two credits animations every time: The artists who fight with paints, followed by the musicians. Ironically, this game, The Berenstain Bears Get in a Fight, used a reversed order of these two credits animations for its credits this way: First, the musicians, and then second, the two artists who fight with paints. * This is another title that has been long out of print, and it is one of the rarest in the series. Other than that, this game was also packaged along with other Living Books games in a Living Books Library box set. * This was the last Living Books game to support IBM files. * This is the shortest Living Book, with eleven pages. Gallery Quotes Sister Bear: '''Did not! '''Brother Bear: Did too! Sister Bear: '''Did not! '''Brother Bear: '''Did, too! '''Papa Bear: '''Stop yelling! '''Sister Bear: ''(hushed) I did not! '''Brother Bear: '(Also hushed) ''You did too! '''Neighbor: Could you please keep it down?' Mama Bear: Pardon me? Neighbor: Can you please ''keep it down?! '''Mama Bear': What did you say?! Neighbor: I SAID, "COULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET?"! Mama Bear: Well, you don't have to shout. Scans Scan Category:Living Books Games Category:Quotes Category:Quotes 2 Category:1999 Living Books PC Rom Titles Category:Books Category:1999 films